Battle of Stralsund (1809)
Battle of Stralsund}} France Danish auxiliaries Dutch auxiliaries |commander1=Ferdinand von Schill |commander2=Pierre Guillaume Gratien Johann von Ewald |strength1=2,000 |strength2=6,000 |casualties1=>500 captured }} The Battle of Stralsund on 31 May 1809 was a battle during the War of the Fifth Coalition, part of the Napoleonic Wars, between Ferdinand von Schill's freikorps and Napoleonic forces in Stralsund. In a "vicious street battle", the freikorps was defeated and Schill killed in action.Jacques (2006), p.973 Prelude Stralsund, a port at the Baltic Sea in Swedish Pomerania, was surrendered to France after the siege of 1807 during the War of the Fourth Coalition. During this war, Prussian captain Ferdinand von Schill distinguished himself by cutting off French supply lines using guerrilla tactics in 1806. In 1807, he raised a freikorps and successfully fought the French forces in what he intended to become a patriotic insurrection. When his corps was disbanded after the Peace of Tilsit on 9 July 1807, Schill was promoted to the rank of a major, decorated with the Pour le Mérite, and became a hero of German resistance and patriotic movements.Clark (2006), p.347 In January and February 1809, the German resistance in French-held Westphalia invited Schill to lead an uprising. He agreed in April and drafted a proclamation which however was intercepted by the French, and left Berlin on 27 April when he was threatened with arrest.Clark (2006), p.348 With a freikorps of 100 hussars, Schill headed southwest towards Westphalia to stir up an anti-French rebellion, but news of the French victory in the Battle of Ratisbon made him change his plans. Schill turned northwards to secure a port,Parkinson (2001), p.86 hoping for relief by the British navy.Meckenstock (2004), p.435 Battle Schill entered Stralsund on 25 May with 2,000 men. The freikorps was pursued by a French-led force of 6,000 Danes, Holsteiners, Dutch and French, who confronted Schill on 31 May inside of the town.Parkinson (2001), p.87 The Dutch auxiliaries, about 4,000 troops, were commanded by Pierre Guillaume Gratien, another 1,500 Danish troops were under general Johann von Ewald's command.Pelet (2009 reprint), p.32 Garnier's Dutch forces included the 6th and 9th infantry, 2nd kurassier and two horse artillery batteries.von Pivka (1980), p.17 They entered the town after storming the Tribseer Tor gate,Pelet (2009 reprint), p.33 and engaged Schill's freikorps in street fights. Schill was killed, and the survivors of his freikorps dispersed or captured. Aftermath Eleven of Schill's officers were taken to Brunswick, and later executed in WeselHasubek (1987), p.1118 following an order of Napoleon Bonaparte. More than five hundred of Schill's men went into captivity. Schill's head was sent to The Netherlands for display in Leyden's public library, and only in 1837 the head was buried in Brunswick.Clark (2006), p.349 Schill was not alone with his plans to stir up an insurrection of the Prussian people against the French occupation. Other prominent plotters were Frederick William, Duke of Brunswick and Kasper von Dörnberg. All of them saw the Austrian resistance and the resulting War of the Fifth Coalition as a chance to expel Napoleon Bonaparte from Northern Germany as well. France however proved to be the stronger party, and Schill's defeat in the streets of Stralsund put a definite end to all plans for a popular uprising.Wienecke-Janz (2008), p.142 See also *Pomerania during the Early Modern Age *History of Pomerania (1806–1933) Sources References Bibliography * * * * * * * * Category:History of Pomerania Category:Napoleonic Wars Category:Conflicts in 1809